


【伏德】藤蔓

by yanluofenglin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanluofenglin/pseuds/yanluofenglin





	【伏德】藤蔓

　　Love is a vine that grows into our hearts.爱是长在我们心里的藤蔓。

　　

　　“德拉科……”

　　那是绿光吗？他看到最后一道光芒隐藏在霞色里。

　　这是他看到的最后一幕，然后在母亲凄厉的哭叫声和父亲的颤抖的怀抱里闭上双眼。

　　卢修斯没有想过会出现这种情况，有谁会这么做？在这种生死难测自身难保的混乱情况下，谁会在意一个早已失势马尔福。卢修斯看着怀里的德拉科，他安静的想睡着了一样，苍白的脸上跟往常没有什么不一样，灰蓝色的双眸紧闭，他甚至觉得看到了他金色的睫毛轻轻的抖动，仿佛下一秒就能苏醒，告诉他的老父亲这是一个玩笑。

　　纳西莎已经哭的泣不成声，金发凌乱的粘在脸上，一双美目布满血丝，修长的手指温柔的抚摸着德拉科的脸庞，嘴里喃喃低语。她像极了一个疯子，又像极了一个安慰被打雷惊醒的小孩的母亲。

　　不过德拉科什么都不知道，他梦到了从前，梦到了刚收到入学通知书的时候。

　　那时候的德拉科比同龄人还要矮许多，肤色是和现在一样的苍白，水汪汪的灰眼睛让他看起来仿佛一个受虐儿童，除了从他的服装和一些举止，他看起来就像贫民窟出来的。

　　但他出身于马尔福家族，这就像一个绝妙的讽刺。

　　当时的马尔福家族是什么样的？任何一个人都能告诉你，他们在巫师界几乎拥有绝对的话语权，但是他们狡猾又刻薄，一个典型的政商家族，一个吸血鬼。

　　他们的肤色倒是和最后一个称呼很搭配，就像麻瓜小说里的那样。

　　隔着时光看自己的感觉很奇妙。

　　他看着镜中的自己，高傲的抬着尖尖的下巴，一脸不屑一顾的表情漠视着一切。

　　然后他看到了更多。

　　11岁的时候，小巫师们终于能得到自己梦寐以求的魔杖，因为在此之前，魔力不稳很容易出现意外，所以即便卢修斯和纳西莎再宠溺他也不会答应提前给他买魔杖这个危险的要求，他也只能和大多数人一样，等着霍格沃兹的入学通知书，然后去对角巷购买书本和袍子。

　　一切都很顺利，除了那个恶心的大高个和讨厌的绿眼睛男孩，不过他并未把此事放在心上，能马上拥有自己的魔杖的兴奋感冲淡了他的不满，他甚至没有对买完书和魔杖的父母抱怨。

　　魔杖拿到手里的时候德拉科有种奇怪的感觉，他觉得这个魔杖仿佛是自己失而复得的宝物，但他又觉得这跟魔杖不属于自己。

　　*绿光：法国作家儒勒·凡尔纳所著小说，里面有一个关于绿光的传说。“传说太阳在海平面上徐徐下落时射出的最后一缕光芒是绿色的；传说看见过绿光的人便不会在情感问题上走错路；传说绿光的出现会摧毁幻想和谎言。”


End file.
